


监禁5

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁5

第5章  
　　能站在刘连城身边，而不被他夺去光彩的人，很少。  
　　孟祈佑就是其中一个。  
　　舞池昏暗，灯光迷离，刘连城拿着酒，靠在窗台上。  
　　孟祈佑被他看得浑身发毛，“老板……”见刘连城目光不善，立刻改了口，“连城，你在看什么。”  
　　“看你。”  
　　孟祈佑失笑，“我一个大男人，有什么好看的。”  
　　“你穿西装很好看。”刘连城的目光十分露骨，毫不掩饰的在孟祈佑身上游走，“你果然适合穿白西装。”他忽然发现了什么，放了酒杯，将手伸向孟祈佑。  
　　孟祈佑往后一躲。  
　　刘连城的手停在半空，温和的道：“你领带歪了。”  
　　“哦。”孟祈佑觉得自己方才的反应有点过激，咳嗽一声，“我自己来。”他解开领带，重新系上。  
　　“这样不行，我帮你。”刘连城不由分说，帮他打起了领带。  
　　他手指纤细，动作灵巧，让孟祈佑头疼不已的领带在他手里乖巧得不行。  
　　他退后两步，端详了一下，满意的道：“行了。”  
　　“多谢。”孟祈佑侧过脸，避开刘连城。“舞会开始了。”  
　　“早就开始了。”刘连城轻笑，“祈佑，你很紧张？”  
　　“没有。”孟祈佑矢口否认，“你……不去跳舞吗？很多女人都等着你。”  
　　刘连城漫不经心的往舞池瞟了一眼，“每年都这样，无趣。”  
　　灯光一直在变化，孟祈佑的半张脸隐在黑暗里。明暗交错，让这张脸变得格外浓墨重彩。  
　　艳红的唇，高挺的鼻梁，挑起的眼角。  
　　甚至连一抬眼，一垂眸，都让他血脉贲张。  
　　他一口一口的饮酒，借此压下蠢蠢欲动的念头。  
　　但那冰凉的酒水，入了肚，却化作了火。  
　　孟祈佑知道刘连城一直在看他，那目光炙热得宛若实质，几乎刺穿他的衣服。  
　　“祈佑，去跳舞吧！”刘连城忽然道。  
　　“嗯？好。”只要能离开刘连城，什么都好。孟祈佑几乎是仓皇着答应的。  
　　他刚要走，刘连城却揽住了他的腰，“陪我跳舞。”  
　　


End file.
